The Solution
by TheInkedCrow
Summary: A story about a scientist that wants to bring back the family that he destroyed; but everything goes wrong in the process. Now these 13 survivors must risk their lives to find the cure and to stop what has been wronged. Rated M for gore, language, sexual moments, and violence.
1. Meet the Victims

**Welcome to The Solution. This story is based on a very old, and still ongoing, role play. These characters are not all ours, of course, but many of them are. Majority of these characters have been recycled through different life times and many have changed appearance (sort of) and personality wise. This means for those characters that aren't ours that act "OOC" please do not point this out throughout the story. We are aware of this and this is because of the personality changes from being reincarnated so many times.**

**These are our characters that the story will revolve around. It's best to read this first so you get an idea of why people act the way they do.**

**Luness**:

**Height**: 6' 4"

**Hair**: Blue

**Eye Color**: Red

**Age**: 805

**Race**: Demon/Alien

** Likes**: Science, Space, Being loved, His children, The color blue

**Dislikes**: FIRE, Being alone, His scars, Living long, Dogs

**BACKGROUND INFO**: Luness is usually a girl (Lumina) but changes gender after drinking alcohol as some type of weird hangover. He is a sweet caring boy and was born in 1213. Everything changed for Luness when he told his father, Charon, he wasn't going to help him kill all the humans. Charon sold Luness to the Devil as a sex slave when he was only 6. Luness has suffered so many rapes and beatings throughout his life that his heart literally turned black and stopped beating. He ages slowly and always comes back after he dies. He's also one of the Eleventh Doctor's companions. He loves that Time Lord so much that Luness actually feels his heart beat softly when he's around the Doctor.

**Melody**:

**Height**: 4' 5"

**Hair**: Dark Blue

**Eyes**: Blue and Green

**Age**: 10

**Race**: Human/Monster

**Likes**: Edgar~, Candy, Bunnies, Echo, Ninjas

**Dislikes**: Being abandoned, Ghosts, Guilt, Her parents being dead, Water

**BACKGROUND INFO**: Melody is a little half monster girl. She stayed inside most of her life because she is allergic to blood and her parents didn't want her to get hurt. She had a voice in her head named Echo who is now "human." After her parents died Edgar took care of her and she now thinks Edgar is hers. She's usually upset and gets angry at little things.

**Ming**:

**Height**: 5' 6"

**Hair**: Black

**Eye color**: Blue and Green

**Age**: 17

**Race**: Monster

**Likes**: Johnny, Blood, Dirty magazines, Parties, Sappy romance

**Dislikes**: Old people, Her skin, Demons, Working, Losing

**BACKGROUND INFO**: Ming is..well was a princess in the monster world with purplish skin. She stalked Johnny in school and eventually was able to date him. They got married and had Melody together. She made her own yaoi mangas which Johnny hated. She killed herself after Johnny died from a problem with his lungs. She came back as a teen with no memories of her past life.

**Luna**:

**Height**: 5' 3"

**Hair**: Blue

**Eye Color**: Green

**Age**: 30

**Race**: Demon/Goddess

**Likes**: D-Boy, Charon, Babies, Long hair, Dresses

**Dislikes**: Dirt, Books, Smart people, Being short, Fake diamonds

**BACKGROUND INFO**: Was the dumb one in school. She has a different mother than Lumina but doesn't know. She looks up to her smart sister and has no idea about her father being bad. She dated D-Boy for a time but had a bad break up. She had Aleta and is caring for her on her own.

**Charon**:

**Height**: 5' 8"

**Hair**: Greenish Blue

**Eye Color**: Red

**Age**: ?

**Race**: Ghost

**Likes**: Meat, Singing, Violins, Girly Hats, Sushi

**Dislikes**: Being alone, Sweets, Dancing, Luness/Lumina, Forgetting

**BACKGROUND INFO**: Charon tried to kill humans but Luness/Lumina (his child) stopped him and now he's a cute but asshole ghost thing. He loves his child, Luna, and even thought about not using her for his own selfish needs. He became friends with Johnny and Meat during high school. He dated Meat for awhile and even adopted Charlotte before getting sent to a different planet.

**Aleta**:

**Height**: 4'

**Hair**: Black with blue bangs

**Eye Color**: Red with black swirls

**Age**: 6

**Race**: Demon/Voice/Goddess/Human

**Likes**: Pop rocks, Overalls, TV, Playing, D-Boy

**Dislikes**: Dirt, The dark, Monsters, Her scary aunt/uncle (Lumina/Luness), Medicine

**BACKGROUND INFO**: Her mother, Luna, had her after Luna and D-Boy (her father) broke up. She doesn't really know much about her father but she still likes him and wants to spend a lot of time with him. She's a sweet girl..at times.

**Reina**:

**Height**: 5' 5"

**Hair**: Black

**Eye Color**: Red

**Age**: 30

**Race**: Monster

**Likes**: Echo, Wall Monster, When kids listen, Chocolate, Magic

**Dislikes**: Lumina, Demons, Bad children, Science, Cats

**BACKGROUND INFO**: Reina: Was a loner in school. She eventually made friends with a guy called Wall Monster who made voices. She "dated" him and had Echo. After the Wall Monster died she became one of the rulers of the Monsters. She hates Lumina though Lumina didn't do anything to her. She tries to buy good things for Echo. She's most depressed and angry now.

**Eff**:

**Height**: 5' 10"

**Hair**: Purple

**Eye Color**: Red

**Age**: 30

**Race**: Human/Voice

**Likes**:Action movies, Drinking, Killing, Parties, Luness/Lumina

**Dislikes**: Suicide, Depression, Boredom, Working, The Doctor

**BACKGROUND INFO**: Went through several reincarnations. Known as one of the more "popular" kids in high school. Didn't enjoy growing up with his step-brother, D-Boy. Even though he and Lumina (Luness) broke up, he still has feelings for her when he's not in a psychotic, woman-loving mood. Hates the Eleventh Doctor with all his heart. Plans to kill him. He's very short tempered and unpredictable.

**Edgar**:

**Height**: 6' 1"

**Hair**: Darkish brown

**Eye Color**: Dark green

**Age**: 30

**Race**: Human (Dead)

** Likes**: Melody, Reading, Coffee, Kitties, When people aren't complete pricks

** Dislikes**: Being dead, Pretty much everyone, Teenagers, Sleeping in, Zombies

**BACKGROUND INFO**: Went through several reincarnations. Grew up with rich, stuck-up parents. They died some time back, but he didn't seem to care. Started dating Lily, which didn't work out well in the end with Mimi and Adam. Killed Mimi later on and kind of lost it after that. Went to date Gaia and just used her for sex. Was killed, then came back a while later. Now stuck raising Melody. Tries to find the best in everyone. So far, that's not working.

**Johnny**:

**Height**: 5' 9"

**Hair**: Dark Blue

**Eye Color**: Dark brown

**Age**: 17

**Race**: Human/Monster

**Likes**: Ming, Music, Bunnies, Night, Movies

**Dislikes**: Most of his friends, sex (at times), dead things, losing, all of Ming's yaoi mangas

**BACKGROUND INFO**: Reincarnated too many times. Mother was human, father was a monster. Grew up in an old orphanage run by insane nuns. Was known as a "whore" until high school, had a break, dated Lily, then went right back to being a whore. Started dating Ming, later married her and they had Melody. Died of some unknown lung problem, came back as a teenager with Ming with no memories of his past life. Has mood swings very often, but tries to stay calm around Ming.

**D-Boy**:

**Height**: 5' 10"

**Hair**: Black

**Eye Color**: Red with black swirls

**Age**: 30

**Race**: Human/ Voice

**Likes**: Suicide, Quietness, Luna, Aleta (sometimes), Drama

**Dislikes**: Happiness, Pep Rallies (younger years) Parties, Eff, candy corn

**BACKGROUND INFO**: Several reincarnations later Eff's mother married his father... or maybe it was the other way around... no one truly knows how these families came to be. He was known as the quiet little emo kid in school. Only Luna and Eff ever seemed to talk to him, and only one of them was nice. D-Boy fell for Luna, but after some years together they had broken up. He later found out that he had a daughter named Aleta. He doesn't care to know about her, but he'd give it a try anyway. Doesn't care very much for anyone anymore.

**Rev. Meat**:

** Height**: 5' 10"

**Hair**: Black

**Eye Color**: Red

**Age**: 30

**Race**: Human/Voice

**Likes**: Junk food, winning, opera music, Charon, Charlotte

**Dislikes**: Lily, health food, losing, tea, Zodious

**BACKGROUND INFO**: Went through fewer reincarnations than the other voices. His mother always treated him like a little child, and because of that he became what most call "a mama's boy", though he does hide it very well. He moved up to where everyone was in high school and became close friends with the outcasts Charon and Johnny. He was an athletic star, winning every game he ever played. He later dated Charon and they adopted a little girl named Charlotte. When Charon was cast off the planet he was left to raise Charlotte by himself. Charlotte loved a demon named Zodious, who is the son of the Demon Ruler. To keep her away from this boy he gave her back to the orphanage she came from. Lost all hope in the world.

**Echo**:

** Height**: 4' 2"

** Hair**: Blue with black tips

**Eye Color**: Red

**Age**: 10 (6)

**Race**: Demon/Voice/Monster/Human

**Likes**: Melody, destruction, dusts, the Universe, Reina, Lumina

**Dislikes**: His father, ghosts, Charon, death of loved ones, suicide

**BACKGROUND INFO**: Created by the Wall Monster from the DNA of Lumina and Doom, carried by Reina, to create a peace making, devilish voice. He was turned into a doll when he was only three weeks old to be the voice of Melody. He made her kill people to make her "happy". He eventually turned back into his normal form and went on to try and live as a normal child. He usually hangs out with Lumina, whom he loves more than anyone else, along with Reina, but he feels more connected to Lumina. He does like Melody, but he thinks she hates him half of the time. He banished Charon to another world when he made his mother attack him. Can change his form by age or race. Has immense power. Cares about all creatures, tries to be the perfect child so no one hates him.


	2. An Innocent Solution

**Chapter 1: An Innocent Solution**

It was the end of the world, but no one really understood why this had to happen for the thousandth time. Demon attacks, alien invasions, and even zombie apocalypses had plagued all of their lives countless times in one life or another. So why do they have to fight for their lives again? As they all armed themselves, praying for this not to end like the last fight, one thought enters all of their heads: "I must be in some sick story if this keeps happening". This is where we begin. The night before all Hell would break loose.

In a dark basement where broken test tubes and corpse parts litter the floor, Luness slumps down in his chair and chews on the end of a pencil.

"What am I doing wrong..? Pieces of shit only live again for a few minutes before decaying..." he muttered angrily before grabbing a test tube and throwing it at a wall. Sighing, he got up and walked upstairs. "Maybe Echo will help me..Echo I know you're not busy! Come help me!"

Somewhere across town, Echo sits in his room, taking apart his newer toy robot his mother had bought him.

"Well, Mr. Robot, let's see what makes you tick, shall we?" As he picks and prods at the helpless toy he gets a small shiver that crawls up his spine. Echo stood, and placed the robot, along with its inner parts, down on his dresser and walked out of his room. He slipped on a small black jacket as he entered the living room. Reina stood up and ran over to Echo.

"Echo! Oh, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna see Luness for a while. I think he needs help or somethin'."

Reina mumbled angrily to herself before responding. "Why is it always him? Or her..Or whatever gender that stupid demon is!"

"I won't be long. I promise," he headed to the door, "I'll be back before dawn this time."

"You better be young man!" Reina put her hands on her hips, "If you aren't you are so grounded!"

The weather had been getting colder since school had started. Some of the roads that had been drenched in water from the earlier shower had all frozen. A woman walking her small chihuahua slipped as Echo walked past her. He tried his best to stifle his laughter. Echo walked up to Luness' house and knocked loudly on the door after ringing the doorbell one too many times. A face grew on the door and growled loudly at Echo before opening by itself. Luness shouting "Come in! Come in! Shut up you stupid door.." could be heard from inside the kitchen.

Echo shrugged off his jacket and wandered into the kitchen. Luness turned to him and clapped his hands together.

"Good! You heard me!" He said happily.

"You needed me," Echo said boredly, "Mom wasn't exactly happy with me coming here so late, you know," he gazed around the room for a bit before continuing. "This better be important, Luness."

"It is! I need help with an experiment," Luness said before hanging his head, "I'm a failure as a scientist.."

"What'd you do this time?"

"I haven't done anything! That's the problem," he began to pace around the kitchen. "I want to make zombies..Not the bad brain eating kind! You see..I want to bring my family back."

"Oh," Echo opened the fridge, "I thought you were going for a "mindless servant" kind of thing. Like a monkey boy." he closed the fridge after finding an apple juice bottle. "Now that I think about it. That doesn't seem like your kind of thing..."

"Careful..That may or may not be acid..And of course that isn't my thing! Slavery is horrible!" Luness yelled and started to rant about slavery before stopping suddenly. "Getting off track. Anyway, I just want to bring my family back because I feel so guilty about killing them. Will you help me?"

Echo slowly put down the bottle and stared at the floor. He gave it a soft kick before looking up at Luness.

"I guess I can help."

"Perfect!" Luness said happily and made his way to the basement door. "Let's get started.."

Echo followed him as they descended into the room that smelled of rotting flesh and chemicals. The combining odors forced Echo to cover his nose.

"It smells horrible down here," he mumbled.

"Oh really? I've smelled worse." Luness said while handing Echo a gas mask, which he quickly put on.

"I think I'm close to a solution, but there is always something missing.." Luness said, picking up a test tube, and sniffing the chemicals inside. "...Holy shit this is Kool-Aid."

"Kool-Aid? In a test tube?"

"Yeah. This might have been where I've been going wrong..Or! _OR_! It might be the solution! Hand me an arm!"

Echo looked at the arm that was sticking out of a nearby trashcan. He picked up the severed arm with his thumb and index finger and flung it onto the table. He almost threw up in the process. Luness giggled, almost insanely, as he poured the Kool-Aid and other chemicals into a container. When he was done he poured it onto the arm.

"C'mon..C'mon.." Luness said impatiently. After a few moments he nearly screamed with joy as the arm started to twitch. Echo held his breath and slowly backed away from the arm.

"Thank you Echo!" Luness hugged Echo tightly. Echo squirmed a bit before just hanging his head. "We should celebrate!"

"Celebrate?" Echo choked out.

"Of course!" Luness said while running upstairs. "We'll clean up later!"

"Uh..." Echo ran after Luness, but took a glance back at that twitching arm, "Right..."

"Opps..I forgot my lab coat. Can you get it for me, Echo?"

"You mean go down into a room filled with_ corpses_ and a moving _dead arm_ to get a lab coat that you don't _even_ need?"

"But I do need it! I look good in lab coats," Luness sighed before walking back downstairs. "I'll get it myself!" Luness said, swiping his lab coat off of his chair without noticing he knocked over the _solution_ to his little problem.

As the door closed behind the giddy scientist, the solution started to drip off the table, dripping into the trash can full of body parts and onto the floor where hundreds of bodies lay, just waiting to be brought back to life. Yet this solution wouldn't bring good days to Luness. It would bring upon his worst nightmares.


	3. A Girl and Her Dead Man

**Chapter 2: A Girl and Her Dead Man**

It was a peaceful day, so little Melody was let outside to play. As the girl played in half a frozen puddles she took note of everything outside when she noticed something...odd.

"Is that a walking corpse?" Melody asked softly as she watched a rotten corpse walk by in the distance. She immediately ran inside and looked for _her_ dead man. Her Edgar. The only one who wouldn't leave her side.

"Edgar!" She squeaked once she found the man busy cleaning up after her. Edgar looked over at Melody. She looked a bit confused. God only knows what could have confused the disturbing girl.

"What is it?"

"I..I saw a thing! Like you, but gross! It was icky and rotten."

"... Were you in the dumpster again?"

"No!" Melody yelled, stomping her feet. Edgar sighed and walked over to the window.

"I don't see anything. You sure you didn't see some anorexic person who hasn't bathed in four days?"

"The person was rotten Edgar!"

"Okay! Okay... Just calm down," he opened the door and walked outside, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"But..I saw it," she ran after Edgar and hugged his leg, "Why don't you believe me Edgar?"

"Maybe it's because you have an overactive imagination and I don't see anything..."

"We have to go look for it!" she ran away from Edgar and looked for the corpse. Edgar watched Melody go before deciding to run after her. Best to make sure she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else.

"Keep your eyes open Edgar!" Melody yelled while climbing onto Edgar. "We have to find that..thing!"

"... Why on earth did you just," he sighed and carried on, "Never mind. Let's just find this thing and get out of here." Melody stood on his shoulders and looks around. "I see him!"

Exactly as Melody had seen. It was a rotten corpse walking along the roadside. Its mouth and fingers were covered in blood, suggesting that it had already started to bite, and or, eat people. Edgar stared at the zombie for the longest time. He backed away slowly and bit his lip.

"We need to get out of here..."

"Was it eating jelly..?"

"We need to get the hell out of here. Now."

"Well run then..I wanna say hi!" Melody hopped off Edgar's shoulders and started to run toward the zombie. Edgar quickly grabbed Melody by the hood of her sweatshirt and pulled her back. The zombie didn't seem to notice them at the moment, which was good.

"Are you trying to get killed?"

"Yes?"

"Look. That thing isn't like me, ya know. It'll kill you!"

"Th-Then hurry up and get us out of here! What type of guardian are you?!"

The zombie turned towards them, the other half of its face was just hanging muscle and bone. Several other zombies stumbled their way over to the lone zombie, all covered in blood and misshapen in one way or another. They started to move towards Melody and Edgar, all moaning and growling. They got a bit faster with each footstep. Melody screamed and ran away.

"I don't wanna die!"

Zombies appeared behind them and blocked Melody's path. One reached out to her. Melody stared at the zombie for a few seconds before she passes out. Edgar looked back to where Melody was and his eyes widened.

"Gotta do something. Gotta do something fast!" He ran over to Melody, pushes the zombie that was reaching for her, and pulled her away. "Okay, got the girl. Now I just have to... Dammit." He ripped off one of his arms and threw it down the road. The zombies ran towards it. Edgar picked Melody up and walked back to the house.

"You owe me a new arm..."

Melody snuggled into Edgar and smiled softly before opening her eyes. "Edgar what happened..?"

"Oh nothing. Just saved your life and became a victim of war."

"Huh..?" Melody asked while she looked at where Edgar's arm use to be. "Edgar! Your arm!"

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"...Edgar are we going to die?" Edgar shrugged and walked into the house.

"Considering I'm already dead..." Melody stared at Edgar then started to cry. Edgar sighed and tried to hug her. Having one arm was not going to be easy from now on.

"Echo and everyone else are probably dead," Melody whimpered, "Why did this happen..?"

"Why does anything happen?" Edgar let go of Melody and looked outside, "Anyway, we shouldn't just give up on everyone. I'm sure they're fine," he walked into the kitchen and started looking for objects that could be used as weapons, "In the meantime, we need to arm ourselves and try to find the others. I can't just keep throwing body parts at these things." Melody nodded as she walked into her bedroom and packed some of her things into a small bookbag.

"Edgar can't I just give up?"

"Now why would you do that?"

"Because there really is no point to living," Melody put her book bag on and grabbed a baseball bat, "I'm ready."

"There's always a point in living," he placed some sheathed knives into a small messenger bag and picked up a gun that was on top of the fridge, "Otherwise you would have died already."

"I guess you're right," she made her way out of the house, "I suppose you are my reason to live."

"That's sweet," Edgar followed her out of the house, "You know, I don't know why they even went for my arm. That's like eating there own kind, isn't it? Unless..."

"Edgar you talk so much!" Melody grabbed Edgar's hand and made her way to the center of the city.

"Well sorry! I'm nervous as hell right now!"

"Whatever dead man."


End file.
